redgreenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Guide
The following is the master list of the exactly 300 half-hour episodes produced of The Red Green Show, organized by season. Note: Most of this information was taken from Wikipedia:List of The Red Green Show episodes, and may be incorrect. Please update as appropriate. Season 1 (1991-1992) * This was the first of two seasons of The Red Green Show to air on CHCH-TV, which aired Steve Smith's previous shows, Smith & Smith (1979-1985), Me & Max (1985-1986), and The Comedy Mill ''(1986-1990), each of which also featured the Red Green character. His wife Morag Smith founded S&S Productions on April 1, 1980. Morag retired from performing in 1990. * The first season's opening credits consisted of a painting of Possum Lake and various scenes after introducing the characters, after that, several gunshot holes appear, and the last gunshot hole shatters the screen outward. * Red Green and Harold Green wore red suspenders with a patch reading the show's title, and a picture of the possum with green and red colors can be seen on their plaid shirts, and Red Green had a soft-spoken voice. * This is the only season where Harold walks over to Red as the camera pulls away from them, while the credits were shown onscreen. For this season only, Red addressed his wife to the camera that he will be coming straight home. * This is the first season where Harold Green introduced Red at the start of every episode after the camera pans through the main lobby at Possum Lodge. Season 2 (1992-1993) * The show's format was changed to more closely resemble a traditional sitcom. This is the only season in which this occurred - according to RedGreenJrTV, the changes were ordered by CHCH-TV, but the producers were unhappy with these changes. After this season concluded, CHCH-TV officially cancelled the show, consequently, this is the last season to air on CHCH-TV, though production would later move back to their facilities in season 4. * The opening credits were changed to show extra scenes after introducing the characters, after that, animation of a bird flying at sunset appears, which is accompanied by various gunshot sounds. * A new segment called In The Lodge was introduced in this season, and featuring Bill Smith. * The Lodge Meeting made its debut in this season, additionally, Red started addressing his wife that he would be coming home after the meeting, and heads down to the lodge basement. * This is also the last season in which Red Green and Harold Green wore red suspenders, and the show's title was removed from the patches, leaving only the possum with green and red colors. Season 3 (1993-1994) * After CHCH-TV officially cancelled ''The Red Green Show, extensive fan campaigning allowed the show to resume production, though now produced at CFPL-TV in London, Ontario, which also resulted in that station airing this season first-run (and the only season where CFPL-TV had done so), and the show was also picked up by specialty channel YTV to ensure continued distribution across Canada, as CHCH-TV was also carried nationally by various cable providers as a superstation (and was also seen in nearby Buffalo, New York) whereas CFPL-TV was only available in Southwestern Ontario and in certain locations in the easternmost part of Michigan's Thumb region. * Hearst Entertainment, the syndication subsidiary of the Hearst Corporation, began syndicating The Red Green Show in the United States around this time, being picked up by mostly PBS affiliates, but also a handful of independent stations and Fox affiliates. * This is the last season to use the original title The Red Green Show. * Beginning with this season, the Lodge Meeting began taking place during the closing credits. * Red Green's voiceover was added to the opening credits by showing previews after introducing the characters, replacing scenes that were shown in the first two seasons. * The closing credits were shown in Mistral font starting with this season. * This is the only season in which the 1991 S&S Productions logo appears in widescreen, with title graphics bordering it. * This is also the last season in which Red and his nephew Harold wore red suspenders during the Red's Campfire Songs segment, most likely due to these segments being shot during the first two seasons. * This is also the last season in which the camera pans through Possum Lodge before arriving at the main lobby, where Harold Green is heard introducing the show before introducing Red. * Red Green has a louder voice starting with this season, replacing his soft-spoken voice in the first two seasons. * Red Green and Harold Green's suspenders became red and green starting with this season, rather than red suspenders in the first two seasons, and the patches were removed from the plaid shirts. Season 4 (1994-1995) * The show moved to the Global Television Network starting with this season, while production moved back to CHCH-TV, just like they did in the first two seasons, and was renamed The New Red Green Show, rather than The Red Green Show in the first three seasons, which were at the time airing in reruns. * Beginning with this season, the episode title and the closing credits were changed to italic Gill Sans font. * This was the only season in which the camera already appears in the main lobby of Possum Lodge where Harold Green introduced Red Green, rather than panning through the main lobby in the first three seasons. * Only in this season, each episode began with Red standing in front of a pier early in the morning, holding a fishing rod. On later episodes, he is seen standing outside in the field. * The opening credits were completely redesigned by ARCCA Animation. It begins with a shot of the city with the traffic light stopping at red. And then, it changes to green, with The New Red Green Show logo zooming forward, and crashing to reveal an animated flyover of the city with a 180-degree angle toward Possum Lodge before showing previews, which is accompanied by Red Green's voiceover, as The New Red Green Show logo appeared onscreen. * A saxophone was added to the theme song starting with this season. * Red and Harold's plaid shirts were given slight makeovers in this season. Season 5 (1995-1996) * The 100th episode of The Red Green Show airs. * Red Green's voice changes slightly, and his beard is still mostly black, but became more of a gray color. * Only in this season, each episode began with the text reading "Women are...", and "Men are..." in Mistral font as sound effects are heard. * Beginning with this season, the Canwest Global System logo appeared onscreen after the closing credits, followed by the 1991 S&S Productions closing logo. This was only used in the United States. * Harold Green began announcing "It's The New Red Green Show" at the start of every episode before introducing Red Green as the episode title appeared on screen in Mistral font. * An animated version of Red Green riding a motorboat, and a shot of flying birds were added to the opening credits starting with this season. Season 6 (1996-1997) * This is the last season to air on Global, and to be produced at CHCH-TV. * This is the last season in which the closing credits were shown in Mistral font. * This is also the last season to use the Canwest Global System logo after the closing credits on American airings. * This is the last season to use the 1991 S&S Productions closing logo. * Beginning with Episode 122, Handyman Corner segments began taking place outside the lodge, rather than inside the lodge in the first five seasons and Episode 121. Season 7 (1997-1998) * The show moved to CBC Television, where it remained for the rest of it's network run. * In this season only, each episode begins with the message "The New Red Green Show is duct taped in front of a live audience" as duct tape sounds are heard. * The credits were changed to a different font. * Several changes were made to accommodate the associated relocation of production to the Canadian Broadcasting Centre; most notably to Possum Lodge's interior wall paint, which became a lighter shade of brown; and to Red and Harold's plaid shirts. Red's beard also became fully gray starting with this season. * S&S Productions debuted a new closing logo beginning with this season. This remained in use until the end of the show's run. On PBS airings, a still version of the logo was used. * This season was the first to contain less than 24 regular episodes. * This was also the last season to use the title The New Red Green Show, to have the saxophone-driven theme song, and to have the ARCCA Animation-designed animated opening sequence, all of which had been used since the show was picked up by Global in 1994. Season 8 (1998-1999) * The show's title was reverted back to its original title The Red Green Show starting with this season and retaining this title for the rest of its network run. Harold's opening spiel before introducing Red was consequently changed to "It's The Red Green Show", rather than "It's The New Red Green Show" in seasons 5-7. * Red and Harold's plaid shirts were modified starting with this season. * The opening sequence was dropped completely, as a result, The Red Green Show logo instead appeared before and after commercial breaks superimposed over a particular scene. * The S&S Productions closing logo received a slight change beginning with this season with the addition of the URL www.ssp.ca. Season 9 (1999-2000) * Beginning with this season, due to the discontinuation of the Men Anonymous segment, at the beginning of the Lodge Meeting after the motto recital, Red Green started reminding the Possum Lodge members to bow their heads for the Man's Prayer: "I'm a man, but I can change, if I have to, I guess". This remained until the series finale, when the Man's Prayer was revised to "I'm a man, but I changed, because I had to, Oh, well". * Ranger Gord's Educational Films made its debut in this season, which was renamed Ranger Gord's Wilderness Safety Tips in Season 13. * Beginning with this season, due to reduced screen time (see below), Harold no longer introduced Red at the beginning of each episode, as Red just now entered the lodge by waving to the audience, which is accompanied by an applause. Harold is no longer seen with his switcher and headphones, and wearing a plaid shirt, suspenders, and khaki pants, in every appearance from this season on, he began wearing different apparel. * Harold's screen time was reduced to a single segment, Harold at the Office, in this season, while another regular, Bill Smith, left the show entirely for the next four seasons, with his replacement becoming Walter. * Starting with this season, several Possum Lodge members began hosting both The Experts and The Possum Lodge Word Game. Season 10 (2000-2001) * This is the only season in which neither Harold Green, although his Little Harold form continued to appear on Ranger Gord's Educational Films, nor Hap Shaughnessy appear onscreen. * The 200th episode of The Red Green Show airs. * Beginning with this season, dedicated end-of-commercial-break bumpers were created with The Red Green Show logo superimposed over an exterior shot of Possum Lodge as seen through a wooden fence. These bumpers were also used between the first main plot segment and the Possum Lodge Word Game. Before commercial breaks, the logo continued to be superimposed over the closing shot of a particular segment. Season 11 (2001-2002) * Harold came back to the show in episode 211. * Red's khaki pants received slight changes. Season 12 (2002-2003) * Red's plaid shirt became blue starting with this season. Season 13 (2003-2004) * Bill came back to the show in episode 246, initially sharing his Adventures With Bill segments with Walter for the next two seasons. * Ranger Gord left the show permanently after this season, in turn resulting in the discontinuation of the now-renamed Ranger Gord's Wilderness Safety Tips segments. Season 14 (2004-2005) * Walter left the show permanently after this season. Season 15 (2005-2006) * In the series finale Do As I Do, the Man's Prayer was revised to "I'm a man, but I changed, because I had to, Oh, well". * The 300th and final episode of The Red Green Show airs. * Production moved to Showline Studios due to a then-ongoing dispute-related Canadian Media Guild lockout imposed by the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation's then-CEO Robert Rabinovitch that rendered the usual Canadian Broadcasting Centre studios unusable. See also *List of seasons *DVD releases *Duct Tape Forever Category:Production information Category:Lists of information